Sensō
Sensō Joyoku (戦争, Lit Translation, "War Lust,") is a Hantā under the command of Ryuketsu, crafted by his master Bokyaku. He is a minor antagonist in The Children of Izanami: Hell Rises Appearance: Unlike what individuals first describe him in the middle of battle, Sensō is actually a very colorfully, if not fit, being, the only thing that really sets himself off from others would be his lack of shoes, healthy complexion, no hair as well as strange blindings and gags around his face. He has a flexible and durable mesh that suits all around his chest, arms and legs, wrapping around his toes and fingers quite comfortable, as well as reach behind his skull and wrap around to form a unusual gag/blind of some sort across his face. His back is left bare, showing a large tattoo of the procedure of transforming from a Hollow Sinner into an Hantā with Arrancar powers. Personality: Sensō is a oddity of the group, which says something for having a behemoth of a partner, his antics are often seen as eery or strange. Sensō is has a raspy voice, but is nearly a mute unless commanded to speak, preferring not to speak at all, even if he's around his partner. He's often prone to crouch down by himself, oddly twitching or 'staring' at people for endless amounts of time. When curious, he would crawl or 'walk' over to said item of curiosity, and begin to get unbearably close, even to the point of smelling it or poking it, running his hands over it to get a good idea what it 'looks like'. When in battle, he forgoes any form of shyness, attacking like a madman that is less predictable than a drunken boxer at his highest form of going all out, and screams like a banshee, definitely scaring the average combatant to near death at hearing him. His relationship with Kyōki is one of respect and blood lust, both enjoying battle and mayhem as much as the other does, often making unsaid bets or games out of the battle, to which one can kill the target first or cause the most pain, or wreck the most amount of damage across the battlefield etc... Powers/Abilities: Augmented Spiritual Energy: Sensō as a Sinner, had a higher amount of Spiritual Energy due to his former self being a Hollow. Now, transformed as a Hantā, Sensō has a incredibly high amount of Spiritual Energy, even higher than that of a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, easily matching a Junior-Captain Class opponent. It is said his Spiritual Pressure is nearly as malicious as his partner's, and could easily lower a 3rd Seat to his knees with ease by just pouring out his Spiritual Pressure. Swordsman Expert: While he is not the strongest of the group, Sensō is highly proficient in his bizarre form of swordsmanship combat, using the cat claw weapons he carries on the back of his waist, able to make incredibly quick and swift strikes while being able to counter strikes of an opponent quite easily. Hand-to-hand Expert: Making up for his lack of physical strength, Sensō moves with unorthodox grace and fluid gestures, able to land rapid succesive strikes while even armed, he applies his physical attacks against his opponents with ruthless tenacity. Cero: A Hollow ability he's improved since becoming a Hantā, he's able to discharge intense and fast beams of silver Spiritual Energy at his opponents, from any point of his arms, but usually is aimed from his fists or cat clwas. Bala: A Hollow ability he's improved since becoming a Hantā, he's able to discharge condense Spiritual Energy 'bullets' with extreme accuracy and succession, able to use a ability he developed himself with this when in Ressurecion form, that allows him to fire them freely and in massive numbers. Hierro : A Arrancar ability he's gained since transforming into a Hantā, he's able to withstand damage and blows that would normally injure regular Hollows, even Sinners. He has the capacity to block Sealed Zanpakuto effortlessly of Lieutenant-Class, and recieve less damage from Captain Sealed Zanpakutos, though any of a Higher caliber of Master-Captain Class opponents he can't resist. Pesquisa : A Hollow ability he's improved since becoming a Hantā, he's mastered it to a masterful degree where he can predict movement of his opponents and their power levels on a constant pulsing 'Radar' effect, whereas normal Pesquisa would be used on only scanning or predicting a few moves, its his sole use for navigating and also his greatly enhanced scouting abilities. Enhanced Strength: While nearly the weakest when it comes to strength, he is able to send Lieutenant-Class opponents with concentrated blows, as well as punch a solid hole through concrete if he wants to. Enhanced Endurance: He's not the most durable individual, but can take blows that normally would kill other Sinners or Hollows in general, able to still fight at nearly 3/4 capacity with nearly all of his insides gutted or eviscerated, or even without arms. Battle Prowess/Tactician: Intelligently, he is a very cunning warrior, using the most unorthodox methods to gain the upper hand against his enemies and opponents, incoporating them in battle often switching tactics as well to confused and offset the enemy so that he can always have a equal term or upper hand in battle. Equipment: Chains: As a Hantā, he still retains the ability to use his Hell Chains, but with a more weaponized ability, able to send them twirling out from his wrists to jab and capture his opponents and flail them around, as well as use them to shield himself from powerful attacks or blindside strikes, making him a dangerous opponent to face in battles he takes seriously. Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: His Zanpakuto comes into the form of dual wielding Cat Claws, usually holstered on a metalic holster portrusion on the back of his waist, held in his fists with tri-forked blades. Category:Hanta Category:Character